It Was You
by SingingShooter
Summary: my first story on FanFiction. Oneshot, using the song It Was You by Ashley Ballard as the backbone of the story. please read and tell my what you think!


**It Was You**

_**It Was You: Tohru and Yuki**_

Tohru was sitting there thinking. Who is she thinking about why none other then the prince a.k.a. Yuki. He had all ways been there for her.

_**When I think of what I've been through**_

_**I can see that you've always been there for me**_

She didn't know what she would have done with out him. He helped her get into and through Collage. That way she kept her promise to her mother. She smiled as she healed the locket that: Yuki, Kyo, Momij, and Haru had gotten her. Inside was a small picture of the entire Shoma family all 13 of the Zodiac, Akito everyone. The other side was a picture of her mom. Momij got the picture, Haru shrunk it, Yuki and Kyo put there money together and bought it.

_**To tell the truth I didn't know what I'd do **_

**_without you, None of my dreams would have come true._**

Now she could stand being alive. Ever since her mom died, Yuki helped her get through that.

_**You are the one I've called for.**_

_**Now my life means so much more**_

She felt as though They were just there for each other. He was there for her, She was there for him.

_**Now we can be together forever**_

_**Forever just you and me**_

_**Me here for you, you here for me.**_

He showed me that I could be friends with them. Him and the Shomas.

_**It was you who showed me I got a friend in you**_

_**I always knew that you would be right there for me **_

He stayed with her. Even when she did something stupid. He always stayed with her.

_**And it was you who stuck with me when the skies where blue**_

_**And it was you who stayed by my side, it was you**!_

When I first met him. He seamed like someone that would be at her side. Even if his fan club got in the way. He's stay at her side. He helped her settle in at the Shomas. He had a special place in her heart. A spot that no one else could take. She loved him, She loved Yuki Shoma.

_**Since the day you came into my life **_

_**I knew then that you would be right by my side**_

_**Then you proved you're a friend to me **_

_**In my heart, forever will you all ways be**_

He gave meaning to her life. He gave her love for the past 5 years ever since they started to date.

_**You are the one that I had hoped for **_

_**Now my life means so much more **_

_**Now we can be together forever**_

_**Just you and me**_

_**there for each other!**_

he was her best friend. Actually her boyfriend. Right there at her side. Always.

_**It was you who showed me I got a friend in you**_

_**I always knew that you would be right there for me **_

_**And it was you who suck with me when the skies where blue**_

_**And it was you who stayed by my side, it was you!**_

He was a very good friend.

_**It was you who showed me I got a friend in you**_

_**I always knew that you would be right there for me **_

_**And it was you who stuck with me when the skies where blue**_

_**And it was you who stayed by my side, it was you! **_

Helping her get through Collage.

_**It was you who was always by my side**_

_**And I just can't do it, you helped me through it **_

_**We're friends forever like best friends should be **_

_**You'll always be a special part of me!**_

It was him the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

_**It was you!**_

He was the one. The only one in her heart. Well she loved the other Shomas, but she loved them as a family.

_**It was you who showed me I got a friend in you**_

_**I always knew that you would be right there for me **_

He stuck with her.

_**And it was you who stuck with me when the skies where blue**_

_**And it was you who stayed by my side, it was you!**_

_**It was you who showed me I got a friend in you**_

_**I always knew that you would be right there for me **_

_**And it was you who stuck with me when the skies where blue**_

_**And it was you who stayed by my side, it was you!**_

He was some one she knew she could count on.

_**It was you who showed me I got a friend**_

_**I always knew that you'd be right there**_

_**It was you who stuck with me when the skies where blue!**_

_**It was you! I knew that I could count on you!**_

He was Her friend. He loved her, cared for her.

_**It was you who showed me I got a friend in you**_

_**I always knew that you would be right there for me **_

_**And it was you who stuck with me when the skies where blue**_

_**And it was you who stayed by my side, it was you!**_

"Yes Yuki" said Tohru. "I will Marry you."

_**You are a friend to me, It was you.**_

_Authors Note: so how was it? please tell me review!_


End file.
